Antiques
by IscreamwillfixIt
Summary: Ginny había estado confundida respecto a las decisiones que debería tomar, extrañamente, encontraría la respuesta en la historia de una pequeña niña en las calles de New York. Este One Shot es parte del evento de junio "El Príncipe de las Serpientes" de la página de FB Drinny All The Way.


_**Deslinde de responsabilidad, el copyright y la marca registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros; y, en su caso, de J.K. Rowling.**_

**—**

**Antiques.**

**—**

La mirada chocolate estaba en un punto fijo, sin embargo, los pensamientos de la joven pelirroja de 23 años estaban en un lugar bastante lejano, Londres nunca le había parecido una ciudad maravillosa, por el contrario, solía odiarla con todo su ser. Pero ahora, después de meses lejos, echaba de menos el clima, el bullicio, todo.

¿Cómo algo tan simple podía cambiar en unos pocos meses?

La ciudad al otro lado de la ventana estaba tranquila, quizás porque era de madrugada, no tenía idea de cómo era la vida en aquel lugar a pesar de que tenía 18 meses ahí.

New York. Una ciudad hermosa, completamente llena de promesas para ella, había terminado siendo algo vacío y sin chiste, no podía volver a casa, a pesar de que lo deseaba con todo su corazón, había pasado de ser la británica con un acento sexy, a ser la chica extraña que nunca salía del apartamento.

Se levantó sin pensarlo dos veces o se arrepentiría, se colocó un suéter delgado, avanzó hasta la puerta y para poder pensar más, usó las escaleras, dieciocho pisos hacia abajo, vaya que tuvo en qué pensar.

Agitada y un poco acalorada, porque siendo realistas ¿quién baja dieciocho pisos por las escaleras y al terminar luce perfecta? Eso sólo pasa en las tontas historias de ficción y películas, pensó la joven, sonriendo por sus propios pensamientos fuera de lugar.

DG

Avanzó por las calles de Nueva York, tan concentrada en el único pensamiento en su cabeza, quería volver a casa; que no se percató de que la oscuridad del cielo se había perdido hacía mucho tiempo.

Suspiró, de nuevo esa sensación de vacío, la añoranza de su hogar era cada vez más presente y palpable en el aire ¿pero se animaría a volver? Aun cuando había dicho que se iría de aquel espantoso país para buscar su propio camino. Bueno. Su camino no estaba en América, mucho menos en New York.

Se detuvo y sonrió, al ver a una pequeña niña de origen asiático, tenía un libro delgado recargado en sus piernas, leía tan entretenida que despertó la curiosidad en ella; se inclinó para ver lo que vendía.

"Hola". Saludó a la pequeña, que levantó la vista de su libro, pegándolo al pecho, así que la joven pudo ver que la pasta era de color verde casi militar.

"Se supone que no tengo que hablar con extraños". Soltó, en un tono serio, pero su acento hacía que le causara gracia a la pelirroja.

"Eso es complicado cuando estás a cargo de vender". Hizo una mueca. "Cosas".

"Antigüedades". Le respondió. "Eso es lo que mi abuela y yo vendemos".

"Ah, ayudas a tu abuela a vender, eso es bueno".

"Es lo único que tenemos, la una a la otra".

"Dime ¿qué es lo que estás leyendo?" Jaló el libro, pero pudo notar que el idioma no lo conocía, sería un poco complicado, por no decir imposible, saber que leía.

"Es un libro". Contestó la pequeña.

"Vaya, y ¿de qué trata ese libro?"

"¿En verdad quieres saberlo?" Sonrió encantada.

"Sí, me fascinaría".

La niña se hizo el cabello que caía sobre su frente hacia atrás, despegó el libro de su pecho y le echó una última mirada a la extraña pelirroja que le observaba con expectativa.

"Habla, de un hombre que perdió el favor de los Dioses". Hizo una pausa, al ver que la joven seguía curiosa sonrió y volvió a hablar. "Él era un hombre afortunado, extremadamente guapo, pero era un simple mortal, los Dioses, enfadados por todo lo que él despertaba en los demás, lo abandonaron, fingiendo que le ayudarían a despejar las envidias de los demás aldeanos, lo llevaron a su muerte, le traicionaron".

"¿Por qué los Dioses harían eso?" Cuestionó, la historia le era bastante familiar, pero no concebía esa historia como algo típico de Asia, bueno, ella no tenía mucho conocimiento en las culturas ajenas a la de ella.

"Lo encerraron en una cueva". Continúo ignorando el cuestionamiento de la joven. "Una cueva donde habitaban sólo las más mortíferas víboras que pudiesen existir en el mundo, pero ellas se compadecieron de él, y en lugar de matarlo, le concedieron sus favores". Sonrió, ella pudo ver un extraño brillo en sus ojos. "Regresó al pueblo donde había vivido hasta que los Dioses lo engañaron, y castigó a todo aquel que hubiese traicionado a cualquier persona como lo habían hecho con él".

"Vaya". Admitió sorprendida.

"Lo sé, es sorprendente ¿no es así?" Sonrió. "La gente le conoce ahora como el Príncipe de las Serpientes, dicen que si tienes fe en él, aparecerá y cumplirá cualquier deseo que quieras, excepto si significa traicionar a alguien".

La chica levantó la mirada cuando escuchó la voz de una mujer mayor hablar junto a ellas, le sonrió a la mujer, que no regresó el gesto, más bien, le dedicó una mueca de recelo.

"Lo lamento, su nieta me leía lo que dice en su libro". Sonrió.

"Eso no es lo que dice el libro". Comentó la anciana. "Es una historia que ella misma ha inventado, el libro es un cuento sobre una tortuga y una liebre".

"Vaya, pues aun así, la historia es maravillosa". Observó a la niña.

"Gracias".

DG

Ginny Weasley viajó esa misma semana de vuelta a Londres, no veía caso permanecer en un lugar bastante alejado de sus raíces, y menos si les echaba tanto de menos, algo que pensó que no pasaría jamás.

Se detuvo en una pequeña tienda de antigüedades de regreso a su casa, la historia de esa niña seguía en su cabeza, no por la idea de los Dioses castigando a alguien por el hecho de su belleza física, sino más bien, por el hecho de cómo había manejado la historia, _Serpientes, _traicioneras y venenosas, contrario a lo que ella decía, sonrió, entró a la tienda y observó los objetos ¿podría encontrar algo que le agradara lo suficiente?

Paseo por los delgados pasillos, buscando algo que significara su tiempo lejos, y lo que eso había significado para ella.

"En serio te lo digo". Resonó una voz masculina cuando la puerta se abrió haciendo sonar las campanillas que anunciaban un nuevo cliente. "Está por volverme loco".

"Vamos, pero tus padres quieren que te cases con ella ¿no?"

"Sí, pero ella no para de llamarme serpiente alvina ¿Qué se puede esperar de alguien así?" La pelirroja levantó la mirada, para toparse con una mirada gris, que le veía de regreso".

"Ah, creo que mi madre le ha apartado algo". Soltó en un tono tranquilo, arrastrando las palabras.

"Mira, no sabía que el viejo Barty tenía una nueva empleada tan hermosa". Habló un chico de piel oscura.

"No, lo lamento, yo no soy empleada".

"Es una lástima de verdad". Se burló, observando al igual que ella, al varón de ojos grises, cabello platino y piel blanca como porcelana.

Algo se movió al fondo de la tienda, un hombre de cabellos color paja salió, le sonrió a los recién llegados y sacó un pequeño paquete que le entregó al varón de piel oscura, ya que el otro seguía viéndole atentamente, al igual que ella.

"Venga, vamos, ya tenemos que irnos". Sujetó al rubio del hombro. "O tu madre nos matará".

"Claro". Musitó, sin dejar de mirarla. "Soy Draco". Estiró su mano en su dirección.

"Ginevra". Contestó.

"Es un placer". Observó de reojo a su amigo. "Espero que las antigüedades puedan reunirnos de nuevo, Ginevra". Sonrió.

"Vámonos ya, Príncipe de las Serpientes". Le gritaron desde la puerta.

El corazón de la pelirroja dio un salto al escuchar que lo llamaba así, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, pues sin duda, el Príncipe de las Serpientes era un hombre tan guapo capaz de despertar la envidia de los Dioses.

* * *

Este one shot es parte del evento de Junio _**"El Príncipe de las Serpientes"**_ de la página de FB: Drinny Al The Way.

Deseo que les guste, si lo hace, agréguenlo a favoritos o a follows, y dejen un review, sino... lo entenderé.

La portada fue hecha por Muffliat0.


End file.
